fan_made_characters_vs_battle_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Kreedious (Future)
"I'll destroy them all until there's nothing left!!!!" - Kreedious (Future) "You so call heroes believe in justice but meanwhile justice never exist until now because I'm justice, I'm your executioner and Finally I'm the destroyer of all worlds which I am KREED!!!!" - Confronting the Earth - 616 heroes and his timeline heroes "If anything, the only reason why I decided to eradicate the universe because I think nothing deserves happiness or a happy ending. HMPH........ If I can't have happiness myself. - Confronting Iron Man Summary Same history and abilities as his Earth - 616 alternate younger version Kreed but in this time, his family died except Trionyx and RayK '''but he got so angry that he lost his mind and went insane and started rampaging throughout the universe for millions of years and this caused Future Trionyx, '''RayK,' 'Old King Thor, Silver Surfer, Future Galactus and Gorr The God Butcher to team up to stop him and fought him for millions of years. This is a Fan Made Character!!!! Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B '''| '''2-A Name: Day Day Origin: Fan Made Marvel Characters Gender: Male Age: '''Millions of years old '''Classification: The Destroyer of all worlds and The Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Telepathy, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Martial Arts Mastery, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Godly, With the power of the Celestials, '''he has infinite Life Span and lived for millions of years), Absorption (Can Absorb any kind of Energy), Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dimensional Travel, Healing, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Density Manipulation, Size Manipulation, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Power Bestowal Attack Potency: '''Multiverse Level (In his base, he's far Superior than his younger self Kreedious and much Stronger than Future Trionyx, RayK, Base Old King Thor, Silver Surfer, Future Galactus and Gorr The God Butcher combined) | Multiverse Level+ '(At Full Power defeated a Full Powered Phoenix Force Old King Thor) Speed: '''Massively FTL+ '(Far Superior in speed to his younger self Kreed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Full Powered Phoenix Old King Thor) Lifting Strength: 'Universal '(Lift up Asgard which is a realm that is a universe and threw it at Future Trionyx), Possibly '''Far Higher Striking Strength: Multiversal '''(Strikes are far Superior of that of Future Trionyx, '''RayK, Base Old King Thor, Silver Surfer, Future Galactus and Gorr The God Butcher combined) | Multiversal+ (Was stated to have a stronger punch than Full Powered Phoenix Old King Thor by Old King Thor Himself) Durability: Multiverse Level '''(Tanked the combined blasts of Future Trionyx, '''RayK, Base Old King Thor, Silver Surfer, Future Galactus and Gorr The God Butcher) | Multiverse Level+ '''(Tanked strikes from Full Powered Phoenix Old King Thor) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Itelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Far smarter and experience in terms of combat than his Earth - 616 younger version of himself and his itelligence of the multiverse even rivals The Living Tribunal) Range: '''Universal Standard Equipment: None '''Weaknesses: '''None Feats: Killed his Earth - 616 Kreed self with just a devastating punch to the face while holding back. Lift up Asgard and threw it at Future Trionyx Defeated Phoenix Force Old King Thor in battle Fought evenly with a Celestial all by himself Survive a cosmic blast from the Celestial